


Iruka vs 'Sherlock'

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was anyone who was a bigger pain in the ass than Kakashi than it was 'that man'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iruka vs 'Sherlock'

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

He heard the sounds before he had even opened the door and after years of hearing that sound he knew what it was. Opening the door, Iruka ground his teeth together and sucked in a breath, trying desperately to remind himself why killing the 'supposed' genius knocking holes in his wall with shuriken would be a bad thing. " _What_ are you doing?"

Kakashi looked at him, blinked, and threw another shuriken. "I'm bored."

"And you thought destroying my apartment was an appropriate way to relieve yourself of that?" Iruka clenched a fist, his left eyebrow twitching slightly. "You train, take a mission, read your porn, or I don't know how about cleaning the apartment if you're so bored?"

"Boooring..."

The twitch stopped and Iruka stood very still for a moment, the muscle in his jaw tensing and his eyes going wide. It was the inflection, the tone. Iruka knew exactly where he'd heard that word in that way before. He breathed in through his nose and held it for a long moment. He really was trying not to kill Kakashi. _'He's an asset to the village. He's great in bed. I love him.'_ None of the arguments worked though his muscles practically vibrated with tension as he stood there.

Kakashi yawned and tossed another shuriken.

One eye squinted and Iruka twitched. "No. Just NO!" He walked over to the television set and picked the DVD up that was sitting on top. "You are NOT Sherlock Homes and so help me you are _never_ watching this series again!"

Clearly realizing the obvious peril his newest treasure was in Kakashi bolted from the couch.

Iruka held the disc between his hands warningly, clearly ready to snap it. "If there is one man who is more obnoxious or more of a pain in the ass than you it's HIM!"

"But..." Kakashi's lip stuck out and he looked from Iruka's face to his hands. "No..." It came out a plea.

"Tell me why I shouldn't." He applied the slightest bit of pressure and smirked.

Kakashi whimpered and shifted his weight anxiously. "I'll fix the wall..."

The pressure he had didn't lessen and Iruka raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"I'll clean the apartment..."

"Better." He relaxed his grip but didn't hand the disc over.

Kakashi let out a breath and took a step closer. "I'll make it up to you," he purred, sliding his hands over Iruka's forearms. "Anything you want."

"Fine, but if you quote him again. I will melt them down and frame them like trophies." He reached over and set the disc down. Iruka would _never_ admit that he was also quite the fan when it came to the series, although he thought he could really teach John a bit about handling egotistical, pain-in-the-ass boyfriends.


End file.
